


The Most Beautiful Distraction

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, French Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: ""Wanna ride you," Sam sighed, admission joining the swirl of colors in the air around them; burgundy kisses, blue touches, bright electric flashes of pain subdued by delicate green affection and care. Danny ached for him - the fiery burn in his stomach overcoming the duller waves from his burned hands."Btw - the Dom/sub is very light and more Sam teasing than anything
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Most Beautiful Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I practically have a personal cheerleader in @theLazarus and it's.... just so, so nice. Thank you, darling, for all of the incredible feedback, compliments, encouragement, and for being my friend. This is for you :) Also I recommend her work so hard it is seriously amazing 
> 
> Author (As known on Various sites): Lady Lover - Rockfic, luluthechoosingcrow- AO3, theladylovingcrow - Wattpad and Deviantart, @imacrowcawcaw - main Tumblr, @theladylovingcrow- writing/art Tumblr, @insannywestan - Sanny shipping Tumblr, @sammy_bluebells - Instagram

"No no no - stop it. The more you do with them the more it'll hurt, you know that," Sam scolded softly, taking Danny's bandaged hands in his and slowly removing the bottle of ointment from them. 

Danny scowled and let Sam set the gel aside; he was a bit annoyed with Sam's diligent attentiveness to his injury. It was so sweet and endearing how much Sam cared for him - and he really, really appreciated it - but Danny couldn't stand being prevented from doing anything for himself, so he got cranky, sometimes. 

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like it."

"I hate it. But, I guess I'm not really mad at you. I'm just so freaking frustrated! I can't do anything!"

"I know, I know, I hate it, too," Sam cooed, gently massaging his wrists and forearms where his skin was bared in between the linen wrappings. "I hate seeing you hurt, but you need to let it heal some more before you use your hands or it'll damage them more." 

Danny nodded again and sighed, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam held him close, petting his hair and shuffling further towards Danny on the couch. 

After nearly five minutes of Danny sniffling quietly into his neck, Sam gently pushed him back on the couch cushions. He ignored Danny's confused expression and swung a leg over his, situating himself so that he was straddling Danny's lap. 

Danny looked relieved. He loved to cuddle and hold onto Sam, they both knew it, but it was incredibly hard for him to ask for. Usually, he would grab at Sam's waist and pull him on top of himself, but currently.... Sam had taken it upon himself to fulfil that desire Danny wasn't able to verbalize, and he was grateful for that. 

"Here, let me," Sam said, lifting up one of Danny's hands from his thighs and carefully unwrapping the bandage. 

Danny hissed when the cloth was removed from his burned skin, small fibers snagging minutely before letting go. Sam apologized quietly and dropped the dirty bandage onto the floor. 

"Sammy, gonna gave to clean that up. You know not to litter," Danny teased, looking up at Sam's concentrated face and trying to block out the pain. 

"It's not litter in my own house, now try to hold still." 

Danny clenched the muscles in his body, from his shoulders down to his toes, when Sam swiped the special disinfectant the doctor had given him over the damaged area. 

His entire torso ached, even though the wounds were only on his hands and partially up his forearms. The accident - a grease fire while trying to cook up some Bratwurst and veggies for dinner - had happened a little over a week ago, in the Kiszka kitchen. Kelly and the twins had worked on putting it out while Karen immediately plunged his singed hands into cold water, Sam standing by, worried, trying to soothe Danny whilst panicking himself. 

When the smoke had cleared, Danny's whimpering had told them that the burns were worse than they had hoped. Sam drove them to the hospital, one hand on Danny's knee the entire time. Danny wasn't sure how he had made it through the entire time without crying, but he figured that Sam's grounding touch, and the ice Kelly had wrapped around his hands, had helped a lot. 

The doctor, once they had finally made it through the E.R. waitlist, had cleaned and treated the burns, given him some painkillers, and a prescription for some healing gel that he was supposed to put on twice a day after disinfecting with another cream. And, Danny wasn't allowed to use his hands for anything uneccesary - basically everything, including drumming, the doctor and Sam had both said - for three weeks. 

Danny insisted that wiping himself was absolutely necessary, but, other than that, Sam was with him every second of the day to do *everything* else. He fed him, got him dressed, drove them around - though he already did that, generally - put on the record he wanted and even got in the bath with him every other day. 

Sam unscrewed the bottle and swiped his fingers into it, getting a glob of healing gel. He smeared it over Danny's wounds, as gently as possible, making him sigh at the relieving cold and slight numbness from the low level steroids in it. 

Sam finished treating one hand, bringing it up to his mouth and softly skimming his lips over Danny's burnt knuckles. He rewrapped it in clean bandages and picked up the other hand, going through the same process. 

"There, all done. Looks like they're healing right on time," Sam said, looking pleased. It was because of his care - whether it occasionally annoyed Danny or not - that Danny's burns were finally going through the healing process. 

"Thank you," Danny said quietly. 

He used his forearms to put pressure on either side of Sam's waist, bringing him in closer. Sam smiled, chucking the medical supplies to the other end of the couch and going where Danny directed him; moving his hips forward until he was right above Danny's pelvis, arms around his neck, chests pressed together. 

"Danny," Sam sighed, rolling his whole body in a languid rhythm, gauging his mate's interest. "How's your pain level?" 

"Mmm, I could use a distraction." 

Danny had his face buried in Sam's shoulder, speaking against his soft skin. He used his nose to nuzzle into Sam's neck at the base, pushing aside his shirt and running over the silky skin that was revealed. 

Inhaling Sam's unique pine-weed-lavender-musk scent, Danny took a soft bite at his shoulder. He scraped his teeth over the fine bone of Sam's shoulder, nipping occasionally, then chose a spot near his bicep and increased his pressure, gently sinking his teeth into the skin and flesh. He suctioned his lips around the spot, bringing blood to the surface and increasing the pleasure-pain sensations, making Sam moan right above his ear. 

Usually, when they did this -  
those quiet moments when they found the time to be alone and the courage to be completely open - Danny's hands were all over Sam: stroking his hair, running over his lips, squeezing his ass, and reverently touching his skin. Now, he wasn't even able to unfurl his fists to really hold onto Sam, could only wrap his arms around his waist and let his hands dangle behind them. 

Danny's fists clenched painfully, wanting so bad to grab at Sam, run his hands up and down his narrow body and over his rocking hips. Instead, he shoved his hips up, pressing his growing erection against Sam's ass, and decorated his neck with kisses and hickeys - feeling the textures of his skin with the nerve receptors in his lips rather than his fingertips. 

Sam was moaning at the back of his throat, vibrations tantalizing against Danny's cheek. He clutched at the back of Danny's head, holding him close and threading his fingers through Danny's thick hair. 

"Yes, love me. Focus on me, let me distract you. Let me love you," he sighed, rocking his covered cock into Danny's stomach. 

Danny whined, closing his eyes and swiping his tongue over Sam's adam's apple, tasting his sweet sweat. He moved his hips faster, following Sam's rhythm, nerves alighting at the deliberate pressure Sam was putting on him with every downwards thrust of his pelvis. 

"Wanna ride you," Sam sighed, admission joining the swirl of colors in the air around them; burgundy kisses, blue touches, bright electric flashes of pain subdued by delicate green affection and care. Danny ached for him - the fiery burn in his stomach overcoming the duller waves from his burned hands. 

"Please, Sammy, want you to," he breathed, desperate and high in his throat. 

Sam cupped his face, running his callused thumbs over Danny's cheekbones and pressing their lips together with passionate force. He kept the control, and Danny let him; Sam's tongue traced the inside of his mouth like he had built it himself and knew every part - no tentative exploring necessary.

Danny's dick lurched, loving Sam's dominance in the situation. He knew that everything he needed would be taken care of, and then some; his mate would guide them both to a more than satisfying release. And, the journey there - the building, dripping, undulating, passionate love making - would be sweeter than ever, because it was with Sam. 

His best-friend-now-also-lover sighed Danny's name, throwing his head back, long hair tickling Danny's hands resting on his back. Sam kept their hips together, rhythm still going, but pulled his heaving torso away from Danny's wandering mouth. He reached down and gripped the hem of his shirt, slowly raising it over his head and tossing it aside.

Danny's mouth was immediately on Sam's chest, licking over the smooth skin and flicking his little brown nipples with his tongue. He moaned against Sam, trailing scalding kisses in between his pecs and down his abdomen, contorting his back to nuzzle into Sam's navel and the sparse hairs right below it. 

Sam shuffled around a bit, getting his knees firmly planted on the couch either side of Danny and raising himself up, giving more access. Danny flicked his eyes up to Sam's face, grinning excitedly, and laved his tongue over Sam's sharp hip bones. 

Keeping one hand in Danny's hair, Sam used the other to reach past the waistband of his pajama pants. He wrapped his fist around the hard flesh inside, bringing it out for Danny's mouth to love. 

Love he did: suck and trace and lick and slobber and moan - Danny gave Sam the best he could, employing all of the tricks he had learned over the course of their physical relationship. 

Sam groaned, long and low, when Danny carefully covered his teeth and worked his way down Sam's shaft, moving up and down, descending centimeter by centimeter until his nose nearly brushed Sam's pubes. He clenched the muscles in his ass tightly, trying hard not to thrust and choke his lover. 

Danny pulled off with an obscene slurp. "You can move, it's okay. Just be slow," he gasped, throat rough and already going back in for more. 

Sam nodded, whimpered, putting both hands on Danny's broad shoulders and thrusting his hips in shallow waves, easing into the rhythm Danny had going. He moved a bit faster when Danny pulsated his tongue along the vein under his cock, purposefully spurring Sam on through his actions. 

"Ugnnn... Danny! Danny, baby, gotta stop. I wanna come while you fuck me." 

Sam had to physically pry Danny away from his dick, much to his amusement. He knew that, once he was situated with all of that hard, impressive heat tucked up inside him, Danny would want to him cum that way, too. But he was distracted now, so enraptured with Sam that he was focusing solely on his pleasure. 

"Seriously, dude, let go." Danny backed away, pouting like Sam had just yanked a treat from his mouth - he had, technically. "Wanna come *with* you, it'll be better for both of us to build it up." 

Danny nodded, seeing the logic, and kissed at Sam's chest again. Sam ran his hands down Danny's arms to the edges of the bandages and back up again. He lowered himself back onto Danny's lap, grinding his exposed dick against the fabric covering Danny's hard stomach. 

"Mmm, c'mon, let's get this off of you." 

Sam raised the hem of Danny's tee shirt, helping him take it off like he had been every night - and some afternoons and mornings, like now, when the mood to admire him struck. Immediately, his hands were back to explore all of Danny's warm, tanned skin, fingernails lightly scratching shivery trails. 

Suddenly, Danny bucked his hips extra hard, nearly knocking Sam off of him; he got the message. Sam stood up, quickly pulling his pants the rest of the way off, stopping only a few moments to let Danny look at him hungrily before he dived for his crotch. 

Sam squeezed the erection trapped in Danny's leggings - gotten from the Macy's clearance section because his sister found a good deal - working his fingers around it's length and in between his thighs to tickle at Danny's balls. 

"Please, baby," Danny groaned, spreading his legs wider and moving his hips in desperate circles, eyes heavy lidded as he watched Sam on his knees before him. 

"Please, what? I'll take care of you, always, but I need to know what to do," Sam said, smirking. 

Danny moaned again and raised his arms, then let them flop back down on the couch, burns and bandages rendering his hands useless. 

After a few pitiful looks from Danny and some deliberate strokes from Sam, he finally whined, "Please take my cock out. Please, please ride me." 

Sam grinned at him, pleased, and placed a kiss on his sweaty stomach, right above the elastic waistband. He yanked the leggings down in one quick move, with the help of Danny's raised butt off the couch. 

"Lube, we need lube!" Danny said, looking almost frantic. 

Sam reached over to the small pile of medical supplies a cushion away and came back with a bottle of premium sexual lubricant, waving it above his head with a little flourish. 

"Did you plan this?" Danny laughed, raising a thick brow at Sam's smug expression. 

"I figured you'd be in a lot of pain, and that you might want a distraction... are you saying I should have left it upstairs where I would have had to go get it?" 

"No, no, it was a great plan. This is good- *so* good," Danny assured, throwing his head onto the back of the couch when Sam stroked him with a slick fist. 

Sam gave him a few more pumps, squeezing his balls for good measure, then removed his hand from Danny's junk. He moved to straddle Danny again, generously lubing up two of his right-hand fingers and bringing them behind himself, leaning on Danny for support. 

His best friend was gazing up at him, love and lust and happiness all swirling in his hazel eyes. Danny mirrored Sam's expression when he pressed his first finger inside of himself, mouth open and eyes fluttering at the sensation. 

Sam worked his finger in all the way, concentrating on relaxing and enjoying the stretch, and the knowledge of what was to come. He pumped it in and out, then brought his hand back up for more lube before carefully working his second finger inside. 

"I can't wait to ride you. I like to do this - and I know you like watching me - but having your dick inside of me is the best. Gonna make me cum so hard, baby." 

Sam used his other hand to cup Danny's chin, bringing their mouths together in a fierce kiss. He bit at Danny's bottom lip, and Danny then sucked on his, wet tongues meeting again and again in the midst of a battle for dominance. Danny let Sam win, he knew, for it was what they both needed at the moment. Sam would take care of him, like he had promised. Always. 

"I'm adding another. Ugh, so close, honey, gonna line you up and sit down; ride you until you cum inside me. Will you- cum in me?" Sam asked, hips bucking into air when his third finger brushed at his prostate. 

He locked eyes with Danny as he pumped and stretched himself - though his mate had only the noises and Sam's face to discern what was happening back there - and found his soul staring right back at him. Danny surged forward to kiss him; frantic, nearly, all over his mouth and chin, down his neck, back up to his ear. 

Danny squared his feet on the carpet, getting good grounding to rub himself all over Sam while his lover prepped himself over his lap. His dick nudged at Sam's balls, the base of his own cock, his thighs, building up a teasing friction to ready him for the main event. 

Sam breathed out, slow and steady, as he added his pinky. Four fingers - in and out, spread and stretch, twist the wrist and get a shock of electric pleasure. He kissed Danny's temple, excited for what was coming - it was exhilarating whenever they got to be together, no matter how many times it happened. 

"Are you ready, babe? I'm so ready for you," he sighed, removing his fingers.

"Yes, Sammy, yes," Danny hissed when he poured more lube onto his cock, slicking it all over. 

Sam raised up on his knees again, reaching under himself to grab Danny and guide him back to his hole. He closed his eyes and moaned freely, always enjoying the first breach, when he got Danny in place and started sinking down. 

Danny was panting, knowing by now to keep himself still as possible while Sam adjusted at his own pace. It was hard, though; Sam was so incredibly sexy on top of him, in charge, caring for the both of them and taking what he wanted. 

They moaned as one when Sam got halfway down, pausing to breathe and grin at each other. Sam squeezed Danny's shoulder, leaning down to kiss him tenderly, and Danny wrapped his arms tighter around Sam's waist, holding him snug to his chest. 

The slide down started again, Sam whimpering quietly when he felt Danny's sack against his ass. They were connected, now - physically, pleasingly tangible to his nerves lighting up like a string of lights along his spine. 

"Holy shit- fuuuck!" Danny groaned when Sam slowly clenched around him, then rocked in his lap a little bit. 

"Feel that, honey? That's you, and that's me. I'm gonna ride you now, hold on," Sam grinned, feral, raising his hips and sitting back down in a sharp movement. 

Danny was breathing harshly through his nose, thrusting up to meet Sam with his thighs. His eyes followed his lover's every twitch - the moans, the flutter of lashes, his sweet mouth open and panting Danny's name - and he obeyed every command they silently gave him. When Sam lurched forward and squeezed his shoulders, Danny made sure to keep his hips angled in the same way. When he whimpered and threw his head back, long column of his throat basked in afternoon sunlight, Danny kissed it and whispered in his ear as he sped up. 

"Ohh, Sammy. So good, you feel so good, I love you. Thank you, thank you!" 

"Don't, don't thank me, this is what I wanted," Sam whispered, tipping his head forward again to pant into Danny's ear. "We share this, like everything else, and we cum together, baby. C'mon, make me cum, Daniel."

Sam nibbled at the shell of Danny's ear, then tongued at his lobe, tasting the metallic tang of his earrings. His lips moved across Danny's cheekbones and kissed at the bridge of his nose, tender affection and sexual passion mixing as he rode harder. 

Danny sobbed into his shoulder, hugging Sam close to him, desperately kissing any skin that he could reach. One of Sam's hands was scratching at his broad back, and the other was inbetween them, jerking himself off. 

Sam could barely catch his breath with how hard he was working to get them both to a release. His thighs were burning, and he made sure to clench the muscles in his ass every time he sat down, wringing the orgasm out of Danny. 

"Mmmmm, ohhh Sammy," Danny sighed, always quieter when he came than during the actual sex. 

"Yes, baby, like that. Oh, fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, too!" 

Grinding his hips in tight circles to stimulate his prostate, panting and moaning like a madman, Sam came on top of Danny, soaking the space in between them. He clenched spasmadically around Danny's cock, making his lover groan as both of their orgasms kept going longer than they usually would of if Sam hadn't been at the helm - he liked to draw it out and make Danny beg just a bit more. 

"Okay, okay, I'm so distracted I'm gonna be in pain again. Stop, Sammy, I'm done." 

Sam chuckled as he lifted himself off of Danny and let him slip out, a trickle of cum going with him. He sat back down on Danny's thighs, grinning at him and petting his chest and shoulders. 

"Sorry, that was just so good. You know how to work me so well," he said, kissing Danny's bottom lip. 

"Mmm, I should say that to you. You rode me like nobody's business, Sam-a, damn," Danny mumbled, kissing him back. 

Sam squeezed his cheeks in his hands, rubbing their mouths and noses together in more of a canine kiss than a human one. He ran one hand down Danny's arm to his left hand, carefully holding it. 

Danny squeezed back, weakly, as any movement still did hurt. He sighed and rested his head against Sam, eyes slipping closed. 

"You wanna sleep, baby? We can take a nap, but it probably shouldn't be in this position."

Danny laughed tiredly and nodded, looking at Sam with sleepy, love-filled eyes. Sam gazed back at him, tracing his brows with one gentle finger. 

"I love you, too, by the way - but you know that." They both grinned. "Yeah, c'mon, we can sleep for a bit before bath time." 

"Ughh," Danny groaned, "bath time? I feel like a child." 

"Well, it's more for me than it is for you, today," Sam said, sliding off of Danny's lap onto the floor, then standing up and helping his mate to his feet. "I gotta clean myself off, you saying you don't wanna join me?"

"No, no, I didn't say that. Always jumping to conclusions, Sam-a." 

Sam rolled his eyes and looped his arm around Danny's waist, walking them down the hall. He flopped dowm onto their King-sized bed and groaned, stretching his body like a cat. 

"Man, we went hard. I'm gonna sleep for hours." 

Danny flopped down next to him, throwing an arm over his ribs and nuzzling his neck. 

"Hey, well, that was mostly you doing the work. But, yeah, sleep time now," he shuffled his legs around a bit, getting situated. "G'night, babe, I love you." 

Sam kissed his temple, wrapping his limbs around Danny and sighing. He brought a pillow down from the head of the bed, shoving it under a sleepy Danny - taking care of him, always - then closed his eyes for a much needed nap.


End file.
